Always You
by smee-chan
Summary: *Trunks/Goten* Trunks shares a revelation with his best friend that tests their friendship, and makes Goten look at him in a whole new way.


Always You

~ Always You ~

"So… what did you _need to tell me?"_

Trunks looked at his friend worriedly.Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea…

"I…" he trailed off, unsure of how to say it./_When in doubt, be direct./_

Goten plunked himself down next to him on the couch.

"You can tell me…" he wheedled, curiosity perked.

/Get it over with… then you can deal with his questions…/

_ _

"I'm gay."

Goten grinned, disbelieving for a second, when he realised Trunks _was serious, he wasn't at all fazed._

"What about all your girlfriends…?I heard that you were totally… er… good?"

Trunks shrugged."What girlfriends? Stalkers is more like it…I… er… was in denial for awhile."

"Why?"

It's not as if being gay was _bad._

"I don't know."

"Did you ever…" Goten blushed, "Think about me?"

"…no."

~ * ~

Goten punched the air furiously, unsure why he was so angry./_I don't mind him being gay… but he should have told me!/He moved faster, pushing himself, testing his limits under the heightened gravity./__I'm his best friend! Why would he pretend to me?/_

_ _

Punch.Kick.Punch.

_ _

/_How could he not think of me?/He stopped, drenched in sweat, breath harsh in the stillness of the room.That was why he was angry./__If I was gay, I'd think of him!/_

_ _

~ * ~

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"What!?"

"…Nothing."

"I knew you were going to go all weird!That's why I didn't tell you!"

Goten shifted uncomfortably.He had been staring at Trunks, but he hadn't meant to be caught.He had been looking at him as if he were gay./_Which I'm not./_

_ _

He'd noticed the way that his eyes moved with the movie, how quickly he blinked, as if afraid to miss a second.He'd seen the way he held his breath in tense moments, expelling it with a slight puff of his lips, the way he shouted at the hero to turn around, although the advice was useless, the way he glanced away, bored, in the sappy hero/heroine moments.He'd even seen him absent-mindedly brushing soft lavender strands from his face without realising it.

/I'd definitely think of him if I was gay…/

Trunks was glaring at him now.His eyes were darker when he was angry, Goten noticed, and his jaw line harder./_He looks sexy when he's pissed…/_

_ _

"Goten!"

"Sorry…"

"What!?"

"Why didn't you think of me?"

"Is _that what all the looks are about?"_

Goten nodded.

"I did think of you, then."

"Really? What did you think?"

"…sometimes, when we were training, I'd think about kissing you," he paused, noting Goten's rapt expression, "but I thought you'd reject me."

"I would have."

"And now?"

"I'm not gay."/_But if I'm not gay, why do I keep thinking about you? But I can't be gay, cos I don't like other guys… and I like girls…/_

_ _

They sat in silence but for the blaring of the movie, which neither of them was watching.

"What was it like?" Goten said finally.

Trunks frowned."What was _what like?"_

"The kiss!"

"It was… just a kiss."

"A kiss with _me was just a kiss?"_

"…it was… a battle, a competition… it was hard and hot and rough.I was fighting against and with you…"

"That's some kiss."

Trunks nodded."It was…"

"Would it really be like that?"

"I don't know… sometimes…"

"I'm not gay."/_But I want to kiss you…/_

_ _

"You said that."

"I like girls."

"So do I."

"I _like girls."_

"…I know!"

They were both getting angry, ki's raising, fists balling at their sides.

"I'm not gay…"

"I know! You said that eno-"

"I wasn't finished!"

Trunks fists were up, ready to fight, a faint golden halo surrounded him.

"I'm not gay," he paused to glare at Trunks, daring him to interrupt, "but I like _you."_

"Like me…?"

"I want… I want us to kiss."

"If you're not g-"

Their mouths met, but not as a battle, it was a dance.Their mouths were soft and seeking at first, familiarizing, their tongues were hesitant and questing, tasting.Their eyes remained open, and locked together.It felt so _right to be joined this way, yet Goten felt an aching emptiness in his groin._

His tongue delved deeper into his friend's mouth, Trunks tasted sweet and strong like cinnamon, only different.His taste was uniquely and addictively Trunks.

They pulled back, temperatures heightened and breathing quickened.Goten grinned and scratched his head.

"Heh…" he remarked, but his stunned expression said more.

"Baka."

Goten gasped in mock outrage, lunging forward to put his friend in a headlock.

"Not the hair!" Trunks shouted, wiggling to free himself.

"Ha!" he shouted triumphantly, pinning Goten's wrists to the couch. They lay like that for a couple of seconds before Trunks rolled off and sat with his back towards Goten.

Goten lay there for a couple of minutes before he sat up and wrapped his arms around Trunks from behind.

"I'm not gay," he whispered into his ear, "but I think I love _you."_

/_You're the only guy I could ever imagine saying that to… you're the only **anyone I could say that to and mean it…/**_

_ _

Instead of replying Trunks turned and kissed him.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Always."

"I'm not gay."

"What?! How can you no-"

"Only you…"

"Bastard!"

"Always you…"

"Bastard…"

"I know."

"…You too… always and only."

"I know."

"…baka."

~ THE END ~

This fic was for Wannon-chan, who requested it, then inspired me to write it , then beta-read it, and to yilears who puts up with me in Spanish. ^_~

Please Review, this was my first DBZ yaoi fic, and I'd love feedback on it.

**_~ Dedicated to cream buns ~_**


End file.
